


who are you? → wayhaught

by damnearp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss, Nicole's POV, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnearp/pseuds/damnearp
Summary: A tragic car accident puts Waverly in the hospital, leaving her with no memory of the past two years. Nicole is upset and wants Waverly to remember, but the only way she'll get the love of her life back is if she makes her fall in love with her all over again.↓↓↓This may not be written by Emily Andras but I promise it'll be 12/10 gay.





	1. prolouge

It was a Saturday evening and I waited patiently for Waverly to walk through the front door. But she never did.

Hours passed and eventually I started to get worried. I dialed her cell, but no answer, instead I traced it. I know it was illegal to do it as an officer of the law but its not like it was the first time.

I was confused when I saw her dot show up in the middle of an intersection down the road. Flashing lights distracted me as they flew past my house. Followed by two other police cars.

I felt all of the blood drain my face when I overheard my radio from the kitchen, "We have multiple collisions, we're going to need at least three emt's."

I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house, I slipped and stumbled on the ice and snow beneath my feet as I sprinted to my car. My hands were shaking violently and I struggled to put the keys in the ignition, but when I did I sped down the road and came to an abrupt stop when I saw the smashed red jeep.

I opened my door and ran over to the firefighters who were trying to pry the door open. I could barely see because of the hot tears prickling at my eyes.

"Is- Is she going to be okay?" I asked while wiping my face

"We don't know ma'am but were trying our best to get her out, now please take a step back." The fireman ordered and I did so, crying in the process

I ran my hands through my hair and almost fell to the ground when I saw Wynonna pull up.

I watched as she saw the jeep and took a step back in shock. I quickly went to her and she started to say something but I just hugged her.

"Nic- Nicole, please tell me Waves isn't in there," She said while dropping her arms

"Wyn-" I started to say

"Nicole, I need to know that she's okay."

"I can't- I don't know." I finally managed to get out

Before Wynonna could speak we heard the firemen break the door off, we both rushed over to see the damage done. But as they pulled Waverly's limp body out of the jeep I knew that she was close to dying or dead.

My lip started to trembled when I saw her blood soaked face, I turned around and was immediately wrapped in someone's arms. I didn't really care who it was, but I finally let it out. I cried and screamed into the person's shoulder, begging for the day to be restarted or erased. But I knew that would never happen. I looked up and saw Doc's face staring back at me, the different was, his eyes were puffy as well. Which made me cry even more.

"Nicole come on!" Wynonna yelled while inside the ambulance

I quickly released Doc and ran over to the truck. I jumped in and they immediately took off towards the hospital. As we rode there, they did many things to Waverly's weak body but every time they did I leaned against Wynonna and shielded my eyes, afraid of what I might see.

Once we arrived the doctors rushed her to surgery and left me and Wynonna in the waiting room, alone.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said as I hurried to the nearest bathroom

When I came back out, one of the doctors was talking to Wynonna. And when I approached he left.

"What did he say? Is she going to be okay?" I asked hurriedly

"Calm down, Haught," she paused, "All he said was that their going to do a few simple procedures. But.." She began to say but I interupted her

"But?"

"But, she did sustain some brain injuries. The doctor said it was nothing major but they still want to make sure everything's okay." She reassured me

"Did he say when she'd be out of surgery?" I asked, looking down at my dirty clothes

"Go home, Haught. I'll come get you when she's out and ready to talk?" She asked and I nodded

"Okay let's go." She patted my shoulder and we both walked to Doc's car where he had been waiting.

↓↓↓

It had been 12 hours. 12 hours since I saw Waverly blood-soaked with tubes sticking out of her mouth. 12 hours since I lost my humanity.

When I got home I took a hour-long shower and reviewed the case about the collisions. With my cellphone nearby, just incase Wynonna called. But she didn't until the afternoon, and once that phone started ringing, I dropped my things and answered it.

"Is she okay? When can I see her? Is- Is she d-dead?" My voice trembled

"Slow down, Haught, she's okay, her memory is just a little foggy." Wynonna said through the speaker

"How foggy?" I asked

"Come to the hospital and then we'll find out." She said before ending the call

I quickly threw on presentable clothes and jogged to my car. My hands still shaking but not as bad as last night.

Once I arrived, I walked straight to Wynonna and she directed me to the room.

"Go." She said nervously

I nodded, took a deep breath and opened the door. There Waverly laid on the hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a couple more around her arms. She had a broken leg, which was wrapped in a pink cast. Wynonna's name already sharpied on it.

I cleared my throat to get her attention away from the window.

She looked over but there was no happiness in her eyes, just sorrow.

"Sorry, do I know you?" She asked with a plain expression

I made a face of confusion which only pushed her to ask more questions.

"Wrong room?" She asked

I hesitated before nodding, and walked out of the door in a hurry. She had forgotten me. Waverly Earp, the love of my life had forgotten hers.

Wynonna tried to stop me but I shook her off. But after she called my name fifteen times I decided to answer.

"She forgot me!" I yelled from down the hall

Wynonna didn't say anything, but just stood and stared. I couldn't comprehend her expression it was just dull.

As me and Wynonna stared at each other with the same faces we both notice the doctors and rn's rushing to Waverly's room. I quickly ran back and stood by Wynonna as we both watched as the doctors started CPR.

I could feel Wynonna's grip on my hand tighten then untighten when Waverly was brought back.

We both sighed and looked at each other.

"We've got a problem." She said as we both looked back at Waverly, thinking how this day would change the rest of our lives.

↓↓↓

Wynonna and I spent hours in Waverly's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. As we waited we talked about her memory.

"So what if she doesn't remember me?" I ask while stroking Waverly's hand

"She will, even if she didn't she'd always come back to you," She paused, "You guys said it yourself when you came back from the alternate reality."

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled

Waverly startled us when she stirred awake. Her eyes fluttered open and automatically landed on Wynonna.

"Hi Wynonna." She smiled

"Hi babygirl, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Waverly shifted her gaze to me

"You look familiar," Waverly spoke and my eyes widened, did she remember? "Did you ever find the room you were looking for?"

I looked at Wynonna, who had a dull expression, then back at Waverly.

"Yeah, I think I did," I said while standing up, "I should go."

"Okay." She smiled, god I missed that smile

"I'm- I'm glad you're okay." I said while taking one last glance and walking out.

As soon as the door shut I leaned against the wall, fighting the tears. But soon I let them out, and no one was there to comfort me this time. I must've cried for an hour because visiting hours ended and I was being asked to leave.

I sniffled and walked passed her door before leaving. There I saw her sleeping peacefully, with two blankets. She always needed an extra blanket.

I smiled and wiped my face before walking out of the hospital. When I reached my car I saw Wynonna leaned up against it.

"Hey.." She trailed

I looked at the ground, "Hi."

"She'll remember, okay? I mean why wouldn't she, you're the love of her life!" Wynonna put a hand on my shoulder

"Not right now apparently." I sighed

"Maybe you should try talking to her." She continued, "That could help her remember?"

I nodded and walked to my door.

"Listen, Nicole, I'm sorry." Wynonna said sincerely

"I'm sorry too. She meant something to both of us." I pulled Wynonna into a hug before getting in my car

As I drove away, I waved goodbye to Wynonna. Ten minutes after being on the road, I felt sick, I quickly pulled over and vomited. Thinking about Waverly and seeing the way she was when she was pulled out of the jeep, made me feel nauseous.

As soon as I got home I took a shower, cleaning off all of the tears and vomit. If Waverly didn't remember me, then I had to make her remember us. I needed her to remember us, without her, I was nothing, and neither was the ring in my sock drawer.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed all of the pictures me and Waverly shared together, then placed them in a bag.  
I planned to make her remember.

The next morning, I was running all over the place, searching for evidence of our relationship. Once that was gathered, I drove to the hospital, figuring Wynonna was already there, I called her saying that I'd need some alone time with Waverly. She said yes and told me she was leaving anyways.

I walked towards Waverly's room and opened the door carefully. I peeked my head through and saw her sleeping. I tiptoed in and sat down by the bed.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with confusion, "Um- hi," she said awkwardly

"I know you don't remember me, but I'm your girlfriend, Nicole Haught." I paused, taking a breath, "And it pains me to know that you don't remember, because I love you, Waverly, and you love me." I felt tears in my eyes

"You must have the wrong person, I'm with Champ."

I shook my head, opening the bag of pictures. I pulled one out and gave it to her.

"This is from a month ago, me and you were handling a case and Jeremy snapped a photo." I said

She examined the picture of me and her hugging.

"This could be a friendly hug for all I know." She said while handing it back

"Okay, what about this one? I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as a friendly kiss." I gave her another photo

She was quiet while looking at the photo, then turned to me and touched my hand.

"I'm sorry, even if this did happen, I don't remember you." She frowned

"Okay, well, my number is on the table if you need anything. I brought you some of your clothes-," I started to ramble

"Okay." She said seeming a little annoyed

"Alright, well, I should go." I said

"Okay," She said again

"Okay." I repeated

I gave her a half-smile and walked out of the room. As I walked to the parking lot I spotted Wynonna. As I tried to hide my face and ignore her she yelled my name.

"Nicole!" She shouted, "How did it go? Does she remember?"

I looked at her, and her face fell when she noticed my red and puffy eyes.

"I guess not." She whispered

I told her everything that had happened and how she thinks she's still with Champ. But little does she know he moved away from purgatory, along with Gus.

"Just give her time, it's only been three days." Wynonna said with hope

"I have a feeling she won't remember." I said sadly

"Then you know what?" She paused, "You've got to make her fall in love with you again."

I let out a breath and nodded, thinking how the hell am I supposed to do that, when she's still in love with Champ.

↓↓↓

Weeks passed and Waverly was sent home from the hospital. Wynonna kept me updated on the whole forget-me-not situation and I was still trying to figure out how I was supposed to make her love me again.

A week ago, she had another seizure, which made her forget the day I went to the hospital. I tried visiting her but I stopped myself when I parked my car.

Today was the day I finally see Waverly, I've put it off for days and now I finally have the courage. Wynonna set it up so she'd introduce me as a friend of hers.

I pulled up at the homestead and stepped out. I was wearing my uniform because my shift had just ended. I adjusted the hat on my head and walked up to the door where a hopeful Wynonna stood.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." She said  
"Yeah, I kept putting it off."

"She's in the kitchen-, follow me." We both walked in and went to the kitchen.

"Hey waves, this is my friend, Nicole." Wynonna said as Waverly turned around

We both held our gaze, then she looked at Wynonna, "You have friends?" She sarcastically said

I smiled as Wynonna responded, "Haha, very funny."

Waverly looked back at me as I took a step forward.

"Hi, I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught," I held out my hand to shake

"Hi." She said as she took it

"And you are, Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here." I smiled

"Oh, you know, it's all in the smile and wave."


	2. 1.0

Waverly and I talked for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only thirty or so minutes. We laughed and talked about numerous things, it almost felt like nothing happened and we were fine. But we weren't _fine._

We were interrupted but her phone ringing.

"Let me take this." She said as she stood up and hobbled over into the living room

I listened as she answered the phone.

"Hey babe," she whispered

"Champ, no, I'm with someone right now."

"She's my new friend, and I can be with people without telling you!" She shouted

I got up and stood in the doorway, she looked at me and hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, boyfriend issues, am I right?" She laughed nervously

"No, not really." I said

"Are you not in a relationship?" She asked

"I was, it's a long story." I said as I looked at my shoes

"Well anyone who doesn't like you, is stupid." She said trying to cheer me up

I laughed, "Yeah."

She grabbed her crutches and started to the living room, only to trip and fall. I hurried and kneeled by her side.

"Are you okay, babe?" I accidently said

"What did you call me?" She asked while sitting up

"Uh- nothing." I stood up and helped her to the couch

She mumbled a thank you.

"I- I should go." I said as I put my hat back on

"Okay," She said while playing with the bandage on her arm

I stood there, admiring her, when a hand on my shoulder distracted me.

"We should talk," Wynonna whispered as she pulled me outside

"What about?" I asked

"Waverly has been asking questions, I can't answer."

"Like what?" I ask again

"Like why Champ keeps asking about a redheaded girlfriend that she has, or about how she's a lesbian."

I thought for a second before answering, "Let her answer those for herself." I said

"But what if she choses the wrong answer?" Wynonna asked

"Then I'll change her mind." I smirked

"Let's hope so, because Jeremy will not shut up about Wayhaught." She rolled her eyes

I laughed, "Wayhaught?"

"It's you and Waverly's ship name I guess, he will not stop talking about it."

"Oh, I see." I said slowly

I looked through the window at Waverly before leaving, she looked distant as I gazed at her. Like she was thinking about something.

Wynonna interrupted me, "Your radio thingy is going off like crazy."

I looked down at the radio slung on my shoulder and listened.

_"We have multiple gunshots at Shorty's, please advise."_

Me and Wynonna both looked at each other, "We need to go," She said

"No, you stay here with Wave." I directed

She nodded and started to pout as she started to walk to the front door.

"Good luck, Haught." She said encouragingly

"I don't need it." I said with a confident smile

↓↓↓

But in this case I did need the luck Wynonna gave me. Because it wasn't only a few gunshots, it was an entire army of revenants storming through Purgatory.

"We come for the one called, Wynonna Earp." One of them said

A voice behind me startled me, "Well, tough luck bitch, you can't have her!" Wynonna yelled as she pulled peacemaker out of her boot and startled shooting

I gave her some cover fire as she walked forward. Once they were all gone, she turned to me and gave a half smile.

"We did good, Haught—," She started to say but then fell to the ground

I rushed to her side and called an emt. She was rushed to the hospital, I hurried and drove to the homestead to get Waverly.

I didn't bother knocking as I walked in. I heard the shower running and her crying. I opened the bathroom door and saw her laying down, as if she slipped. I hurried and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, examining for injuries, other than the broken leg.

"No." She said as she wrapped her arms around me

I ran my hair through her hair, "Shh, its okay."

"No its not," She continued crying, "Everything's a mess. People keep telling me that I'm dating a girl and that I might not be an Earp, it's all very confusing."

I furrowed my brows, "Who said you weren't an Earp?"

She let go of me and moved away, "BoBo."

"When?" I asked

"I don't remember." She said as she squeezed her eyes shut

"Okay-, okay that's fine. But I need you to get dressed, something's happened to Wynonna."

We were out of the homestead and on our way to the hospital by the time Jeremy called.

I answered the phone, "Did you figure it out?"

"Kind of." He said

"Let me hear it." I looked over at Waverly then back at the road

"It seems by using the peacemaker multiple times, as rapid fire, could overheat her body in a way. Make her go unconcious for while."

"How long is a while?" I asked while tightening my grip on the steering wheel

"That depends, how many revenants did she send down under?"

"Um- maybe like fifthteen-ish." I guessed

"Wowza, that's way above the normal."

"Well yeah, Jeremy, we're in Purgatory for Christ's sake. Figure out how to wake her up, or develop some kind of cure, I don't know, just do whatever you can." I started to ramble

"Already on it, I'll call you if I have something."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. Waverly looked at me with worried eyes.

I touched her hand, "It's going to be okay."

She nodded as I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I opened my door then walked over and opened Waverly's.

"Do you want me to get you a wheelchair?" I asked

"Please." She said while looking at the faded pink cast

I quickly got a wheelchair and helped Waverly into it. Then we both went into the hospital.

We reached the counter and asked to see Wynonna Earp.

"Sorry, only family." She snapped

I gripped my badge in my hand but Waverly stopped me.

"Hi, I'm her sister." Waverly said

"Okay, fair enough, follow me." I pushed Waverly and followed the secretary

We walked down numerous halls until we came to the ICU.

"She's in there." She pointed to the room and I nodded

I opened the door and saw Jeremy talking to Wynonna.

"Thanks for calling me." I said sarcastically

"Well I was in a hurry, sorry." He apologized

I smiled, "You're fine, I'm just glad she's okay."

"Me too." Waverly whispered

I signaled Jeremy to get out and I did the same. I closed the door behind me, to let the Earp sisters have some privacy.

"Did you tell her?" I asked Jeremy

"Yes and no." He replied

"What do you mean yes and no?" I asked worriedly

"I told her about the peacemaker overheating but not about the tumor in her head."

"W-What tumor?"

"The doctors, they found it during the xray." He paused, "It's benign."

I sighed in relief. Wynonna was okay.

"I have one more request, it may be challenging though." I told Jeremy

"Challenge accepted." He said right away

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask?"

"I don't care, but I do need to know what it is." He laughed

"I need you to find Waverly's memories."

"Nicole—, Waverly's memories are gone. I can't re-adjust the brain, I'm sorry." He said sincerely

"It's okay. Thanks for taking care of Wynonna. See you at the department." I said goodbye and knocked on the door of Wynonna's room

I heard Wynonna's scratchy voice yell come in. I opened the door slowly and walked in.

"How are you feeling?" I asked while taking a seat

"Good." She replied

I looked over at Waverly, who had already been staring at me. She quickly looked away, and I blinked in confusion. Wynonna saw what was going on and cleared her throat.

"Can you guys go to the homestead and grab some of my clothes?" She looked at me when Waverly wasn't looking a mouthed : _Make a mov_ e

I gave her a have smile and mouthed : _I'll try_

I turned to Waverly, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and I stood up and started pushing her towards the door. Before we left I gave Wynonna a smile.

We returned the wheelchair and I helped Waverly into the car, the whole ride was silent. As I helped Waverly out, I managed to hit my forehead on the side on the doorframe.

"Damn-" I said as I touched my forehead

"Are you okay?-, you're bleeding!" Waverly said while opening her purse

She handed me a couple napkins and walked with me into the house. I helped her get up the steps and once we were inside she told me to sit down.

"I'll be right back." She said as I heard the crutches fade into the next room

I pulled the blood soaked napkins off of my head and examined my wound through the reflection from the window. The cut was deep and I probably needed stitches. Just as I thought that, Waverly walked in with a first aid kit.

I saw the needle and thread in her hand and moved my seat back an inch.

"Don't like needles?" She asked with a small laugh

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"I brought this," She held up a bottle of liquor

"Thanks." I mumbled

She got the needle ready and raised it up by my forehead, her face a little too close.

"Ready?" She asked

"Yes." I breathed

She started stitching and I took a swig of the liquor. Once she was done, we both stared at each other for longer than we should have. I started to lean in, as did she.

"Hey!" I heard Jeremy's voice

We both backed up and in the process I fell off the chair.

"Jeremy, what the hell?" I said in a annoyed voice

"Sorry, but can I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded and told Waverly thank you.

Before walking out I grabbed a bandage and guaze and followed Jeremy to the front porch.

"So I may of made some progress on Waverly's condition." He said

"But I thought you said-," I started to say but he interrupted me

"That was before I looked at her charts," He paused, "Her blood stream was infected with some kind of toxin before the crash, like the person who put it in her, _wanted_ her to lose her memory of the past two years."

I took in a breath, "Okay, so they wanted her to forget something?"

"More like someone," He said as he took out a piece of paper, "Here's the list of people we may of incountered with in the past missions we ran."

"Thanks, this means a lot." I put my hand on his shoulder before walking back to my car

"Wait! There's one more thing!" He shouted

I turned around and gave him a puzzled look.

"The toxin is temporary."

↓↓↓

I spent the rest of my day with Jeremy in the lab. He told me that even though the toxin was temporary. It could fade between a couple months or years. And when it did it would fade in bits and pieces instead of all at once.

I was praying that it would only last months instead of years. Because I needed my Waverly back again.

"You should go home." Jeremy said as he took off his goggles

"No, no, I can sta—," I yawned

"Go home." He directed

I gathered my stuff and said a quick goodbye. I walked out of the doors and to my car. The ride home was awkward, usually I'd have Waverly in the front seat singing or sleeping. But now all I have is my bookbag filling the space.

I pulled in my driveway and walked sluggishly into my house. Then I slumped on the couch and fell asleep.

↓↓↓

I heard the door of the sheriff's department open, and I looked up and saw Waverly, peeking her face around the door.

I smiled, "Hi."

She walked in, "Nicole—,"

"Yes?" I said nervously

"I- I remember." She said while smiling

I stood up and walked towards her.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, really." She said while pulling my face close and kissing me

Once the kiss ended, she pulled back and she had a terrified look on her face. I turned around only to see a dark figure, devouring both of us.

↓↓↓

I screamed as I woke up, not only because it was a nightmare but because I woke up in reality, and having to face that Waverly doesn't remember me, kills me.

I took a long shower and dressed in decent clothes. As I walked downstairs, the doorbell rang. I unlocked the door and opened it.

There stood a man I didn't recognize, "Hello,"

"Do I know you?" I asked

"No, Nicole, but Waverly told me a lot about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of adding a little suspicion to the mix. * updates are every two days *


	3. Chapter 3

Next thing I know, he was gone. Like he disappeared off of my front porch. I quickly called Wynonna and told her what happened.

 

"Then he disappeared." I finished

 

"Okay, calm down." She said slowly

 

"I can't, he talked to Waverly before she lost her memory and he's probably the one who made that happen!" I was shouting at this point

 

"Okay, come to the hospital and we'll talk." She said with a sigh

 

She probably thinks I'm going crazy and that's what love does to you.

 

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." I hung up and grabbed my keys

 

As I drove down the empty road, I thought about the man. I couldn't remember his features, but his voice sounded familiar. Next thing I know a black car comes out of know where and plows into mine, causing me to flip several times. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was

 

"This is a warning."

 

↓↓↓

 

I woke up to the feeling of an itchy hospital gown and several bandages all over, all except the one on my forehead. I reached up and the wound was gone.

 

I saw Wynonna and Dolls talking outside my room. Once he noticed me looking he must've told Wynonna because she rushed in.

 

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically

 

"Are you?" I asked

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You were just in the hospital, telling me to come and talk?" I questioned

 

She looked back at Dolls and gave him a worried look. He nodded and came in.

 

"Nicole-, you've been in acoma," He paused, "For a month."

 

I shook my head, "No, that can't be."

 

Wynonna was getting ready to say something but Waverly walked in, no evidence of a cast.

 

"Oh my—, you're okay!" She ran to the bed and hugged me

 

"Still not one-hundred percent yet." I choked

 

"Sorry," She mumbled as she took a step back

 

"Can we have a minute alone," I eyed Wynonna and Dolls

 

"Yeah, sure." Wynonna said while pulling Dolls with her

 

Once the door shut I looked at Waverly.

 

"Do- Do you remember?" I asked with hope

 

"Remember what?" She asked cluelessly

 

I frowned, "Nothing."

 

She walked over and pulled a chair to the bed. She played with the sheet, then talked.

 

"So- Champ broke up with me." She said quietly

 

"Why?" I asked

 

"He said some words I don't want to say aloud."

 

I started to get up, but her hand on my chest stopped me. She quickly realized what she was touching and pulled back with a quiet apology.

 

"I swear, if that bastard said anything-," I said protectively

 

"It's okay." She said while looking me in the eye

 

I settled down after that, part of me was happy that they weren't together anymore but most of me was angry. Angry at Champ, angry at this man who made Waverly lose her memory, and angry at myself. If I was with Waverly that day, she would be okay, she wouldn't of been hurt or lost her memory.

 

Waverly snapped me out of my thoughts.

 

"Nicole, I need to tell you something. And since were friends, I think you should know." She paused, "I think I'm gay."

 

My face lightened up, "That's great news! I- I mean, that's awesome."

 

I face palmed in my head.

 

She smiled, "I think we may be moving too fast but I really like her."

 

I smiled back, "Who?"

 

"You probably don't know her, but her name is Rosita?"

 

My face went pale and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach.

 

"Oh-, th-that's great." I lied

 

Her phone started ringing, "Oh, that's her, I'm going to take this."

 

I nodded as I watched her walk out of the room.

 

Wynonna entered and noticed my facial expression, she kept asking me questions but I couldn't hear anything, and my vision went blurry. Next thing I know, Wynonna is shaking me.

 

"Nicole!" She yelled

 

"I'm awake."

 

"Yes I know-," She said with a smile on her face

 

"Waverly is dating Rosita—," I said slowly

 

Wynonna's face went blank, "What."

 

"Waverly. Is. Dating. Rosita." I said louder

 

I looked and saw Doc in the doorway, with a hurt expression on his face. I tried calling his name but he walked away. Wynonna didn't go after him, she stayed with me and talked.

 

"Nicole, are you okay?" She asked while looking back at the doorway

 

I didn't answer, just stared at the wall.

 

"Nicole." Wynonna repeated many times but I continued to ignore everyone

 

Eventually Waverly walked back in and smiled, which pulled me out of my stare. But she started to talk about Rosita which only made me ignore everyone again. Soon enough everyone left, except Waverly.

 

I loved her, but as of now, I couldn't stand to look at her. She was someone else's now, and I had to understand that.

 

"Hey—, ever since I mentioned Rosita, you've been distant. What's wrong?" She asked

 

And finally I broke, "You want to know what's wrong? You were in a car accident and you lost all of your memories of the past two years, and you forgot me! Your girlfriend! I was going to propose but now I guess you can give the ring to Rosita." I pulled the ring out of my nearby bag and tossed it in the garbage 

 

"I- I- don't know what to say." She stuttered

 

"Yeah-, you've been saying that a lot lately." I snapped

 

When she didn't reply, I knew I had to of crossed the line.

 

"Look-, I'm sorry, it's been hard re-adjusting to my life without you in it. And while I'm pumped full of drugs, I might as well say this, Waverly, I'm so in love with you, even if you don't remember me. I don't think you should be with Rosita, I think you should be with me."

 

She looked at the ground, "Nicole-, I'm trying so hard—, but I can't remember anything. I'm sorry."

 

I nodded and called for Wynonna, a minute later she walked in, obviously knowing what had just gone down.

 

"Take your sister home," I directed

 

She nodded and gave me a sympathetic look. They walked towards the door and before they left Waverly looked back and stared before being pulled away by Wynonna.

 

I missed Waverly, but the only way to truly make us both happy, was to let her go.

 

↓↓↓

 

Weeks had passed and I was let out of the hospital and started back up with work. At times I'd take on multiple cases at once, just to make my mind think of anything but Waverly. Which wasn't very successful, Wynonna visited every week, keeping me company and helping with cases. She didn't talk about Waverly, and when she did, she kept it very minimal. I was glad she was still in my life, even though Waverly wasn't.

 

And days when Wynonna wasn't over and work was slow, I'd stare off into space thinking about absolutely nothing. Because without Waverly, I had no one. Purgatory wasn't a big town, and I wasn't in the mood for another person in my life. Waverly was it for me.

 

I walked to the kitchen as I heard my phone ring, I answered when I saw it was Wynonna.

 

"Get ready, were going out." And with that she hung up

 

I quickly took a shower and slipped on some clothes before walking out into the cold, towards Wynonna's truck.

 

I hopped in the passenger seat, "Where to?"

 

"Shorty's." She said and I immediately knew what she was up to

 

"B- But Waverly and Rosita work there?"

 

"Thats why were going, you're gonna get your girl back." She said with a smirk

 

↓↓↓

 

We arrived shortly after seven, and took a seat at the bar. Rosita saw me and quickly avoided my eyes and took another customers order. I looked at Wynonna but she was busy talking to someone, Waverly.

 

I quickly looked away, realizing I was not up for this. I wanted to go home, where I couldn't be humilated by my ex and her newly found girlfriend. Just as I was getting ready to stand up, a familiar hand tapped my shoulder.

 

I took a breath before turning around, "Hey!" I exclaimed and was engulfed in a hug, Wynonna grinned as I looked at her.

 

Waverly let go, "Haven't seen you in a while,"

 

I scratched my neck, "Yeah-, I've been busy."

 

"Oh, well I'm glad your here, Wynonna said you had something to say to me?"

 

I furrowed my eyebrows at Wynonna, "I do?" Wynonna kicked my leg, "Oh yes, I do!" I quickly changed my answer

 

Waverly gave me a curious face.

 

"Um-, I was wondering, if after your shift, I could buy you a drink?" I asked

 

She stood and thought, before nodding her head and smiling, "See you then."

 

"See you." I watched as she walked back behind the counter and started serving people

 

I turned to Wynonna and gave her an irritated look, "What about Rosita?"

 

"Oh-, right, her and Waverly have been fighting lately so I thought I'd let you know that right now is your perfect chance."

 

I smiled, "Thank you."

 

"No problem, but your opening a tab." Wynonna said while taking off her coat

 

Drink after drink, Wynonna was officially buzzed. When Wynonna left the bar and started dancing with people, I looked around for Waverly. My eyes stopped when I saw Waverly and Rosita yelling at each other in the back of the room. I couldn't really see clearly but as soon as Rosita slapped her, I stood up from my stool and walked over.

 

By the time, I reached them, Rosita was gone and all that was left was a crying Waverly. I touched the cheek that had been slapped and a red handprint was now appearing. I quickly grabbed our coats and gently pulled her outside.

 

"Do you want to go to my place?" I asked

 

She nodded as I helped her put on her coat and guided her towards her car. She handed me her keys and got in the passenger seat.

 

The ride was full of soft crying, as we pulled into my driveway, she unbuckled and got out. She followed me in and I directed her to the couch. I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a ice pack. When I came back, I found Waverly looking at a picture of us.

 

"I- Brought you an ice pack," I said as I handed it to her, she mumbled a quiet thank you

 

"We look so happy," She said as she held the picture of us

 

"Yeah, that was taken after our first Christmas together." I explained

 

She starred at the picture, "Yeah, I bought Wynonna a new coat that year." She smiled

 

"Wait—, you remember that Christmas?" I asked

 

She shook her head, "Yes and no," She paused, "I remember that Christmas, just not you."

 

I frowned, "Do you want some tea?" I asked, quickly changing the subject

 

"Yes, please."

 

I walked to the kitchen and started making tea, as I did I watched how Waverly observed other pictures. Once the tea was done I poured it into two mugs and walked back to the living room. I gave one to Waverly and sat down on the opposite couch, giving her space.

 

Once she took a sip, Calamity Jane jumped up and scared her, causing the tea to spill on her shirt, making it see through.

 

"Ouch-," She cursed, I hurried and grabbed paper towels and started wiping her shirt

 

Once I saw her lace bra, I stopped and turned around.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked

 

"Um-, it's nothing." I scrambled to the laundry room and grabbed a clean shirt

 

"Here," I handed the shirt to her and waited for her to change

 

She didn't bother telling me to turn around when she took off her shirt. I quickly blinked a couple times then turned around by myself.

 

"You don't have to turn around.." She said slowly

 

"Waverly—, I do." I ran my hand through my hair

 

I felt her hands touch my back, "Turn around."

 

I turned slowly and saw Waverly with only her bra on. I gulped and tried to look else where but her hand on my face stopped me.

 

She started to reach behind and unclasp her bra but I stopped her, "Look, I have no idea why your doing this but we can't."

 

"You don't like it?" She pouted

 

"No-, I love it, it's just, your not you." I said with a frown

 

She grabbed the shirt off the couch and threw it on, then slumped back and crossed her arms in frustration.

 

"I don't know what to do," She whispered

 

"Me niether," I said as I took a seat next to her

 

"I feel this connection with you—, but I don't know how to express it." She stated

 

"Here give me your hand," I said as I held out mine

 

She grabbed it, "This is a start." I said

 

She smiled back, and that's all I ever wanted from tonight, I didn't expect her to be getting undressed in front of me.

 

"I should go, I'm pretty sure Wynonna needs a ride from the bar." We both laughed, knowing Wynonna probably has alcohol poisoning by now

 

I nodded and we both got up, I walked her to her car and said goodnight. Before I walked back in the house, I heard her voice shout at me.

 

"Hey!" She yelled

 

I turned around and waited for her to finish.

 

"You still owe me a drink!" She winked and got in the car as I laughed

 

As she drove off, I couldn't help think that maybe, just maybe, I could have my happily ever after.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, sexy waverly and sorry abt the whole rosita-slapping situation, I just needed a reason to break them up.


	4. finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't posted in while but enjoy the last chap!

It was a Friday afternoon when I got a call from Waverly saying she wanted to meet up. I followed the directions she gave me and ended up at the diner downtown.

I walked in and spotted her in the nearby corner, I waved and she gave a small smile.

I sat down across from her, "Hey,"

"Hi—," She seemed distant

"You wanted to talk?" I asked

"Yeah, I just want you to know that me and Rosita made up. She said some things and I said some things, we didn't mean it," She confessed as my face turned pale

"O-Okay-" I stuttered

"The other night was a big misunderstanding, I was hurt, and needed someone." She said while playing with her coat sleeve

"Oh-," I replied

"Yeah, but as I promised, I will buy you a drink," She smiled

"You know what?" I looked at my watch, "I'm running late to work, I have to go." I hurried, stood up and walked towards the door, ignoring my name being called

Once I was outside, I paced around, running my hand through my hair in anger. It wasn't normal for me to be this angry. I walked down the street, and thought about what would happen next.

Would I go off the grid again? Ignore everyone. Or would I move on? At this point I honestly couldn't answer either of those.

"Nicole?" I heard from behind me

I turned around and saw a familiar figure, and nearly gasped at the sight.

↓↓↓

"And I came back to Purgatory to drop off some of your things and say hi." Shae said as she made tea

"Hi-," I replied sarcastically

Ignoring my comment, she continued, "So how are you and Waverly?"

"Nonexistent." I said weakly

"What? I thought you guys were doing great?"

"She got in a car accident," I took a breath, "Making her lose her memories,"

"I'm so sorry," Shae put her hand on my shoulder

I gave a half smile, "At least she's happy, that's all I care about."

"What do you mean?"

"She's with- someone else." I said with a pained expression

It hurt to say that, not only out loud but to my ex wife as well. I couldn't believe I was finally giving up, as long as she was happy, I repeated to myself everyday. Knowing that she would do the same if the roles were reversed. But I couldn't help wonder if she really likes Rosita.

"Nicole?" Shae repeated

"Yes- I'm here." I blinked a couple times

"Okay, well, I should go before the motel closes." She said while grabbing her purse

"You don't have to go to a motel, I have a spare bedroom here, if you want." I suggested

"Okay, if you insist," She set her purse down

I grabbed some extra clothes for here and showed her the bedroom. She thanked me and went to bed. As soon as I got downstairs my phone started ringing. I quickly answered, without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey, this is Nicole." I said

"I know," I heard Waverly laugh

Of course, only Waverly would be calling this late.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me and Rosita? I think it'll be nice for her to get to know you, fully."

I thought about it for a second, "Sure, but I get to bring someone I think you should meet."

↓↓↓

Me and Shae walked into a elegant restraunt, one I didn't even know Purgatory had. We both spotted the couple and walked over.

"Hey—," I started, "This is my-, Shae." I hesitated

"Hi Shae," Waverly held out her hand and Shae took it

"Nice to meet you, Nicole has told me so much." She smiled, then Waverly looked at me

"She has?"

I looked at the ground, then Waverly spoke again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Rosita." We all met and sat down

Once we ordered food we talked about childhood years and family. Eventually Waverly would say things that happened in the past two years but I wasn't getting my hopes up.

I excused myself and walked to the bar, on the other side of the restraunt. I ordered a drink and swirled it around.

I heard familiar footsteps behind me and the seat next to me was now occupied.

"Are you okay?" I heard Waverly's voice say

I took a drink, "Nope."

"Do you mind me asking why?" She asked

"I don't." I replied

"Okay—, does it have to do with your lady friend you brought."

I shook my head and smiled, "Not even close."

"Oh, so you guys aren't dating?"

"Kind of-, she's my wife." I replied and took another drink

I felt her hand wrap around mine, take the liquor out of my hand, and drank the rest.

"That bad, huh?" I laughed, "She's my ex-wife."

"Oh," She replied while tracing the rim of the cup

"Now I have a question for you." I said while paying the bartender

She didn't reply so I continued.

"Why did you freak out when I said I had a wife?" I asked with a smirk

"I don't know," she furrowed her brows and looked at me, "But I remember her."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look on my face

"Hey guys!" Rosita cheered and interrupted our conversation

I waved and looked around for Shae.

"Oh, Nicole, right?" I nodded, "Your friend told me to tell you she's leaving."

"Where to?"

"She said home?" She said while wrapping her arm around Waverly, which made me flinch

I started to walk away, towards the exit of the restraunt. But before I left, I turned around and saw Waverly watching me.

↓↓↓

I got home and searched for Shae but all that was left was a small hand-written note.

_You'll get her back, I know it._

_I'll always love you, -Shae_

I smiled and put the note back on the table, I threw my coat on the rack and walked upstairs.

I haven't slept in my room since the car accident. Too many memories are in there, memories I don't want to see. I walked to my spare room and slumped on the bed. I pulled out my phone and called Wynonna.

"Hey-," I spoke when she answered

"Hey, haven't heard from you in a while,"

"Sorry, but Waverly remembers Shae."

"Who?" She asked

"My ex-wife. They met when I was poisoned by the widows."

"Oh—," She said quietly

"But she doesn't remember me?"

"Maybe she does?" She suggested

I quickly hung up and leaped out of bed, I hurried and grabbed my coat then raced out of my house.

I drove to the homestead, where Waverly was and I walked through the door, and went straight to her room. Not bothering to stop and talk to Wynonna first, I opened her door and took a step back when I saw Rosita and Waverly making out. I quickly ran back down the stairs when Waverly made eye-contact with me.

I walked to my car, ignoring Waverly's shouts. And before I knew it she was holding my arm back.

"Nicole.." She said quietly

I looked at saw Rosita looking out of the window.

"If you want to talk, were not doing it here." I said while shaking her off and getting in the car

Waverly didn't bother looking at Rosita, when she walked to the passengers side and climbed in. I put the car in reverse and headed for the nearest gas station.

Once we arrived, I parked and turned to Waverly.

"Please, be truthful okay?" I asked while she nodded, "Do you remember me?"

She looked away and shook her head.

"Because if someone is threatening you, I can make them stop."

She turned and looked me in the eyes, and from that moment, I knew she remembered. But there was also something else in her eyes, and that was fear.

I grabbed her hand and she didn't pull back.

"Who?" I asked with a furious voice

"Rosita," She repiled, "But please don't do anything, she'll kill you."

"Okay- Okay, how about we go home?" I unclenched my jaw and smiled

"I'd like that."

We drove back to my house and talked about the past months. I told her how I was depressed most of the time and didn't want to do anything. She said sorry many times and I forgave her every single time.

We walked into the house and as soon as I shut the door, Waverly pushed me up against the wall and kissed me vigorously.  
I gripped her shirt and pulled her against me.

When we finally broke for air, she whispered, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

I picked her up and kissed her in the process. I sat down on the couch, with Waverly on my lap and tangled my hand in her hair as she kissed my neck, intending to leave a mark. She took off her shirt and then took off mine.

The rest of the night was filled with pleasure.

↓↓↓

I woke up before Waverly and decided to let her sleep in. But when I heard the front door being burst open, I hurried and shook her awake.

"Someone's here." I whispered as I reached for my gun on my dresser

Her eyes widened and slipped on a shirt as she stood behind me.

I cracked the bedroom door open and listened, "Waverly!" A male voice yelled

And that's when it hit me, the man who was at my house, and hit my car, was in my living room as I speak. I looked back at a frightened Waverly and signaled her to stay. I went outside the bedroom and slowly walked downstairs.

I hid behind the couch and took a peek of the man, and it was Tucker.

I stood up, "Get out."

Next thing I know, he pulls a gun and starts shooting, a bullet puncturing my arm as I tried to roll out of the way. I winced then shot Tucker in the stomach, once he fell I stood up and gripped my arm. I looked back to see Waverly standing at the top of the stairs in horror.

I gave her a smile, to let her know I was okay. But as I turned back around, I heard Waverly scream my name, then I felt a strong force hit my head. I blacked out, with the image of Waverly attacking Rosita.

↓↓↓

I woke up in the hospital, dizzy and confused. I looked around at my surroundings, the blue wallpaper and the hand-sewn quilt stuck out. I looked at my arm, which was bandaged up, as was my head.

"Hello, Nicole." A nurse said

"Hi," I replied

"So I would like to go over some things with you." She spoke as she took out my IV

I nodded then she proceeded, "You had serious wounds when you came in, but in order to address them, you needed to have surgery."

"On what?" I asked

"Your brain." She paused, "Whatever you did, you had serious brain bleeds and we needed to fix them fast, so me and other doctors rushed you to surgery."

I nodded.

Before the nurse could speak again, someone interrupted, "Nicole?" A teary eyed woman spoke

The nurse left and shut the door behind her.

The woman sat on the bed, "Are you okay?"

I gave her a confused look then nodded.

"That's good." She smiled

"Sorry, do I know you?"

She took a small gasp, "No, no, no—," She began to cry

I put my hand on hers, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be okay." I gave her a reassuring smile

"Yeah, I hope so." She sniffled

Although I didn't know this woman, we talked for hours and got to know each other more. Over the next few months we started dating. I was completely in love with her, and I couldn't imagine my life without her. She won't tell me how she knew me before that day in the hospital but I'm glad she walked into my room.

Maybe meeting her was fate, becoming friends with her was a choice and falling in love with her was out of my control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions for my next story, I basically do every lesbian ship out there and any prompts you guys leave! (But I like wayhaught the most!)  
> Thanks for reading, who are you → wayhaught!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you are.
> 
> Comment what you think and if I should continue!


End file.
